Solidão
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Fic Stefan&Elena. Cenas de ciúmes algumas vezes desencadeiam emoções ainda mais fortes... ONE-SHOT


[b]Título:[/b] Solidão  
[b]Autor: [/b] Fernanda  
[b]Categoria:[/b] [big][b]Challenge NFF Junho/2010, The Vampire Diaries, **one-shot, smut.** [/b][/big],  
[b]Advertências:[/b] insinuação a sexo  
[b]Classificação:[/b] R  
[b]Capítulos:[/b] 1 (one shot)  
[b]Completa:[/b] [X] Sim [ ] Não  
[b]Resumo:[/b] Cenas de ciúmes algumas vezes desencadeiam emoções ainda mais fortes...

[b]Tema(s) utilizado(s):[/b] "Todo o inferno está contido nesta única palavra: solidão" (Victor Hugo);

[b]Itens utilizados:[/b] embriaguez e desordem, explosão, escrever no diário.

_**Flash back on**_

__ Estou aqui para comer algodão doce e roubar sua garota._

__ Não comece, Damon._

__ Foi você que começou, Stefan, com o papo de "Sou inseguro, deixe Elena em paz". Só estou aproveitando._

__ Desde que tenha entendido._

__ O quê? Não tem senso de humor, Stefan._

__ Na verdade, só não tenho o seu senso de humor._

_**Flash back off**_

Esta conversa, e muitas outras, não saiam da cabeça de Stefan. Nunca sentira tanto ciúme na vida. Nem mesmo quando esteve no meio de um triângulo amoroso disputando Katherine com seu irmão.

Elena era diferente e ele sabia. Com Katherine havia sido um amor adolescente, só desejo, luxúria e ilusão. Elena era um amor mais calmo, maduro. Ele amadurecera muito em seus muitos anos de vida como vampiro, e sentia muito por isso não ter acontecido com Damon.

Seu irmão continuava o mesmo provocador inconseqüente de sempre. Sua idéia de diversão se resumia à _**embriaguez e desordem**_. Só que agora ele era mais perigoso, os poderes de vampiro o haviam tornado ainda pior.

Uma batida na porta o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele foi atender e sorriu ao deparar com Elena. Ela o beijou.

_ Está tudo bem ? Você parece preocupado, Stefan.

Ele sorriu. Não conseguia enganá-la nem por um minuto.

_ Apenas uma bobagem, não se preocupe. O que faz aqui tão cedo ?

_ Vou ao cemitério com Damon. Jeremy está lá. Ele vai tentar me ajudar a fazer as pazes com meu irmão.

_ Elena... Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia !

_ Preciso tentar consertar o que eu fiz, Stefan ! Ele me ajudou a apagar a memória de Jeremy e ele agora me odeia por isso ! Não acha que eu devo me aproximar do meu irmão ?

_ Não é isso ! Eu apenas não acho que deva confiar tanto em Damon !

Elena cruzou os braços.

_ Com ciúmes de novo, Stefan ?

_ Eu não estou com ciúmes ! Você sabe que o Damon não é confiável !

_ Ele é meu amigo, Stefan ! Nunca fez nada para me machucar !

Stefan deu-lhe as costas. Estava irritado.

_ Isso simplesmente não é certo, Elena !

_ Por que ? – agora era ela quem estava irritada.

_ Porque ele está apaixonado por você ! – Stefan quase cuspiu as palavras.

Elena balançou a cabeça. A _**explosão**_ de raiva dele a deixou chocada. Aquele não era o Stefan que ela conhecia. Ela tentou acalmá-lo.

_ Você não tem como ter certeza disso, Stefan ! Ele talvez me olhe um pouco diferente, talvez porque sou parecida com a Katherine ! – ela suspirou. - E mesmo que você estivesse certo, eu não estou apaixonada por ele !

_ Tem certeza ? Passa mais tempo com ele do que comigo ! – assim que disse, ele se arrependeu de suas palavras.

Elena o encarou, furiosa e magoada.

_ Eu nunca te dei motivos para desconfiar de mim assim, Stefan ! Isso não é justo !

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela já saía apressada. Stefan praguejou em voz alta. Damon entrou na sala nesse minuto.

_ Era Elena o corisco que passou pela porta ? – ele perguntou, irônico como sempre.

Stefan não respondeu e subiu para seu quarto, decidido a procurá-la mais tarde, para se desculpar. Damon o seguiu, afinal ele tinha ouvido parte da conversa.

_ Você é um idiota, irmãozinho !

Stefan parou de _**escrever no diário**_ e o encarou.

_ Me deixa em paz, Damon ! Você não tem um encontro ? – ele perguntou irônico.

_ Se Elena fosse minha, ela não estaria sozinha agora, acredite !

Stefan o encarou, furioso. Damon continuou.

_ Não se preocupe, irmãozinho, _**todo o inferno está contido nesta única palavra: solidão**_. Esse é o meu destino, e ambos sabemos disso. Elena nunca ficaria comigo.

Damon saiu, deixando Stefan sozinho com sua crise de ciúmes.

_**Mais tarde...**_

_ Já vai ! – Elena correu para abrir a porta.

Ela ficou surpresa ao se deparar com Stefan. Depois da discussão daquela manhã ele era a última pessoa que ela esperava encontrar. Ficaram se olhando em silêncio, até que foram interrompidos pelo toque estridente do telefone.

Elena esperou que ele entrasse antes de correr para atender.

_ Alô.

_ Ele já está aí, ou a caminho ? – Damon perguntou.

Elena sorriu.

_ Aqui. Como sabia ?

_ Meu irmãozinho sempre foi muito previsível... Boa sorte.

Ela desligou e voltou-se para encará-lo. Stefan a puxou para um abraço. Elena descansou a cabeça no peito dele.

_ Desculpe. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Eu fui um verdadeiro idiota. Eu sei que Damon não é confiável, mas também sei que você é. Não devia ter dito aquilo, me perdoe !

Elena sorriu.

_ Eu amo você, Stefan ! Só você. Não quero que se sinta inseguro por causa da minha amizade com seu irmão !

_ Nunca mais vai ouvir uma palavra sobre isso, prometo ! – ele a beijou. – Eu também te amo !

_ Prove. – ela disse com um sorriso.

_ Tem mais alguém em casa ? – ele perguntou beijando-a no pescoço.

_ Não... Só voltam amanhã. Inclusive Jeremy. Ele foi acampar com um amigo.

Stefan a beijou novamente, desta vez mais profundamente. Elena o abraçou pelo pescoço e ele a ergueu, fazendo com que o abraçasse pela cintura com as pernas. Em poucos segundos estavam no quarto dela, se despindo com pressa, entre sussurros e beijos apaixonados.

Damon encheu o copo de whisky pela terceira vez e o virou em um só gole.

_ A solidão ! – ele disse como se as paredes da sala pudessem ouvir... – Katherine... eu sinto sua falta...

FIM


End file.
